Drake
Drake is the primary antagonist of Blade: Trinity. He is the progenitor of the vampire race and has walked the Earth for centuries. In that time, he has gone by many names; the people of Babylon once worshipped him as Dagon, but since the Middle Ages he has been primarily known by the name Dracula. He is portrayed by Dominic Purcell. History Dracula - or Drake, as he is known in modern times - was the very first vampire to ever walk the Earth. Whereas the rest of the vampire race has undergone multiple mutations over the ages, Drake was born as the apex of vampiric evolution, suffering none of the weaknesses associated with vampires in the modern era. He is immune to garlic and silver and is able to move freely by daylight without ill effects. For countless ages, Drake had been carving a path of blood and destruction across the world. However, some time following the death of Christ, he disappeared without trace, apparently having become disillusioned with the world as mankind continued to develop. In the early 21st century, his tomb was discovered in Iraq by the House of Talos and he was awoken. Drake joined Danica Talos and travelled to America. Danica informed Drake that she required his blood in order to rid their race of their genetic impurities and also asked for his help in killing the hunter known as Blade. As Blade and the Nightstalkers began hunting down the Talos family's Familiars, Drake made himself known to Blade after taking on the guise of Dr. Edgar Vance. Drake killed the doctor and took his form, but his deception was quickly noticed as the doctor's body had been left out in the open. Drake addressed Blade and expressed his disdain for humanity, likening them to insects that knew nothing about honour. Later on, Drake took on the form of Blade's deceased partner Abraham Whistler and infiltrated the Nightstalkers' hideout. After slaughtering most of the group, he returned to Danica's lair with Hannibal King and Zoe Sommerfield as hostages. Whilst holding her captive, Drake asked Zoe if she would like to remain a child forever, hinting that he would turn her into a vampire so that she would never age or die. Zoe wasn't swayed by Drake's offer and warned him that her friends were coming to kill him. Death When Blade and Abigail Whistler arrived to rescue King and Zoe, Blade confronted Drake in a final showdown. The two were highly skilled in swordplay, but Drake was more brutal and had centuries of experience to draw upon. Worse, he possessed a terrifying monstrous form that was stronger than his human form. Drake managed to overpower Blade, but before he could deliver a killing blow, Abigail fired an arrow equipped with a vial of Daystar virus, the only thing that might be able to kill him. Drake caught the arrow in midair, then dropped it as he roared at Abigail. Blade grabbed the Daystar arrowhead and stabbed Drake in the thigh with it, injecting him with the virus. As the virus amplified within his body, Drake roared and released a cloud of infected blood into the air. The airborne virus spread throughout the lair, killing off all the remaining vampires. Before he died, Drake turned back to his human form, congratulating Blade on his victory and telling him that the future of the vampire race rested with him. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Marvel Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Vampires Category:Villains Category:Blade (franchise) Category:Blade: Trinity Category:Killers Category:Monsters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Died In Battle Category:Final Showdown Category:Last to Go Category:Death by Sickness Category:Death by Biological Weapon